Un ami perdu de vue peut parfois vous surprendre
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Des semaines se sont passées, Heero et Duo sont toujours chez HR. Duo commence à désespérer, HR à regretter de les avoir chez lui et Heero... et bien, il boude toujours. Au bout de six ans, enfin la suite de Malentendus. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer.


_Encore une séquelle de "Toutes les vérités..." Elle a mis du temps à arriver celle là, six ans d'attente. Au moins Heero a eu tout le temps de bouder à sa guise._

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Sauf HR (et encore pas totalement) et Sébastien._

_Genre : A vous de décider._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Un ami perdu de vue peut parfois vous surprendre**

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 15 Avril_

La nuit tombe. Heero Yuy boude toujours.

Des semaines qu'il boude obstinément, évitant Duo autant qu'il le peut, lui opposant un silence total lorsqu'ils sont en présence.

Assis sur la terrasse de la magnifique demeure de leur hôte Duo commence à désespérer de voir son compagnon revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

Il a tout essayé, tout sauf lui dire ce qu'était la surprise.

HR l'observe depuis la fenêtre du salon, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il n'aime pas le voir malheureux.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le tourmente.

Depuis des jours, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés chez lui, il hésite à leur révéler un détail qui est pourtant d'importance.

Il n'est pas seulement le fils d'un soldat d'OZ tombé au combat.

Il aurait aimé que celui qui aurait du le comprendre en prenne conscience.

Mais ses deux invités sont trop préoccupés l'un par l'autre et celui qui aurait du comprendre n'a rien réalisé.

Ils sont préoccupés l'un par l'autre, mais la situation ne progresse pas d'un pouce.

Duo Maxwell en a fait un minimum mais Heero Yuy n'a pas voulu accepter de pardonner, il veut savoir ce qu'est la surprise.

Il a parfois la tentation de les mettre à la porte, mais cela ne serait pas correct, pas alors qu'il a offert son aide à Lost. il doit attendre la conclusion de tout cela.

Si pénible cela soit il pour lui.

Sébastien s'approche de lui.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Monsieur, la nuit porte conseil. dit il paisiblement.

HR hoche la tête, comme toujours les propos de Sébastien sont la raison même.

- Merci Sébastien, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il se retire dans ses appartements et se prépare pour la nuit.

Au moment de poser son masque sur la commode de sa chambre il se fige quelques secondes.

Le bandeau qu'il range d'ordinaire dans un tiroir se trouve là où il pose d'habitude son masque.

Il a l'impression que son cœur saute dans sa poitrine.

- Sébastien ! hurle t'il.

Son majordome ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, impassible.

- Monsieur a appelé ?

HR désigne le bandeau usé d'un doigt tremblant.

- Que fait cet objet ici ? Pourquoi n'est il pas rangé à sa place ?

Rien dans l'expression de Sébastien ne montre que la question le trouble.

- J'ai pris la liberté de le laver ce matin monsieur, il n'était pas complètement sec, j'ai donc décidé de le laisser sorti.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on y touche.

- Je le sais Monsieur, mais c'était indispensable.

HR soupire et dépose le masque.

Il prend avec précaution le bandeau entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais combien je tiens à lui... il est le seul souvenir qui me reste de cette époque.

- Plus maintenant Monsieur. déclare calmement Sébastien en regardant vers la terrasse où se tient encore Duo.

HR tourne les yeux dans cette direction et rougit.

- Depuis quand sais-tu ?

- J'ai toujours su, Monsieur parle beaucoup dans son sommeil.

- Je vois... tu peux me laisser.

- Bien Monsieur, j'espère que Monsieur passera une bonne nuit et qu'elle lui portera conseil.

Sébastien le salue et se retire sans bruit.

HR se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Duo est face à lui, immobile, assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

Son visage empreint de mélancolie fait soupirer HR.

Cette situation ne peut pas durer.

Il doit trouver le moyen d'y mettre un terme.

Mais comment ?

Il retarde encore une fois le moment d'aller parler à Duo.

Se disant qu'il pourra le faire le lendemain.

Il se couche et s'endort rapidement.

S'enfonçant dans un rêve quelque peu pénible.

Un enfant blond, d'environ quatre ans, seul dans une rue en ruine.

Appelant sa mère qui ne lui répond pas, qui ne lui répondra plus jamais, qui gît sans vie dans les ruines de l'immeuble où ils vivaient.

L'enfant ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se produire.

Il était sorti, quelques minutes avant sa mère qui saluait un voisin, sans se douter qu'un instant plus tard des bombes allaient ravager les bâtiments autour de lui.

Il avait profité du fait que sa mère ne le surveillait pas pour se glisser dans un jardin voisin, le seul jardin qu'il connaisse, il y en avait si peu dans la colonie.

Étendu dans l'herbe il avait attendu que sa mère lui dise de revenir.

Mais ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait fini par le faire sortir du jardin.

C'était le silence effrayant.

Ce grand silence qui avait suivi le sifflement et le fracas des bombes, des immeubles qui s'effondraient.

Terrifié par le vacarme le petit garçon s'est recroquevillé sur lui même et n'a plus bougé pendant ce qui lui a semblé des heures.

A présent il est seul, au milieu des ruines et il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi sa mère ne lui répond pas ?

Pourquoi n'y a t'il plus personne pour lui parler ? Pour le rassurer.

Il a si peur...

Mais les rares personnes qu'il voit passer ne semblent pas le voir et ceux qu'il a tenté de stopper l'ont envoyé bouler, le repoussant sans ménagement.

L'enfant pleure de terreur et essaie de les suivre.

Il a renoncé à attendre une réponse de sa mère.

Elle le trouvera plus tard, elle le trouve toujours.

Il marche, marche, aussi longtemps que ses jambes le portent, puis s'arrête, épuisé, à l'ombre d'un bâtiment moins en ruine que les autres.

Un autre enfant se glisse à ses côtés, un enfant de son âge.

Le petit blond le regarde, c'est un garçon comme lui, mais avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs que les siens, d'une chaude couleur châtain.

- Tu as de drôles d'yeux. disent ils en même temps.

Ils éclatent ensuite de rire.

Le châtain a les yeux bleus, mais tirant sur le violet, le blond lui a les yeux pers, un gris et un bleu.

HR se réveille en sursaut, il se redresse dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé...

Qu'il avait rencontré l'enfant qui se nommerait un jour Duo Maxwell.

Leur amitié était née ce jour là.

Une amitié qui avait duré trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'on les place à l'orphelinat et que son père, son vrai père, vienne le récupérer.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour là.

Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé son père, que ce dernier allait venir le chercher il n'avait pas su que penser.

Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère était morte, qu'il se débrouillait pour survivre, avec les autres orphelins laissés pour compte.

Pourquoi son père n'était il pas venu plus tôt le chercher ?

Lorsque l'homme était enfin arrivé le petit avait tremblé et baissé les yeux devant le regard dur qui se posait sur lui.

L'homme n'avait rien dit, pas un seul mot de réjouissance ou de sympathie.

Il l'avait emmené, vers ce qui serait sa nouvelle vie pendant près de huit ans.

Jusqu'à l'incendie qui avait brisé les espoirs de son père.

Ce père qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir, qui était mort, le laissant seul au monde et riche alors qu'il n'avait pas seize ans.

Qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se secoue, il n'est plus temps de penser à tout cela.

Il n'était pas devenu soldat comme le voulait son père.

Il avait racheté des entreprises en difficultés et avait réussi à les remettre à flot, assurant plus encore son avenir déjà bien assuré.

De quoi vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si rien ne dérapait.

Il quitte son lit et se rhabille, il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sort de sa chambre et gagne la terrasse.

Duo s'y trouve toujours et se tourne vers lui.

- Vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Mauvais rêves. répond laconiquement HR en s'appuyant contre la rambarde où est assis Duo.

- Je connais ça. soupire Duo.

- Je sais.

Duo le regarde avec surprise.

- Comment cela ?

- Je me souviens des nuits sur L2. répond franchement HR.

Il voit avec satisfaction les yeux de Duo s'écarquiller.

- Tu as toujours de drôles d'yeux. ajoute t'il avec malice.

Duo descend de son perchoir en un mouvement souple et gracieux.

Ils se font face, Duo l'étudie, les yeux toujours écarquillés par la surprise.

Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

- Hex ? ose t'il finalement demander.

Ils y sont, au moment qu'HR attend et redoute en même temps depuis des jours.

Il hoche la tête.

- Oui Duo, c'est bien moi, Hex Royal.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaire d'un large sourire.

Il étreint cet ami perdu de vue depuis des années avec une affection sincère.

Puis il se recule.

- Et je n'ai pas compris... j'avais pourtant tous les éléments sous les yeux, ton regard, ton nom... pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand tu m'as appelé la première fois ?

- Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, je ne savais pas non plus si tu avais envie de renouer avec moi.

- Hein ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas voulu ? Nous étions amis.

- Parce que j'ai retrouvé ma famille et toi non.

- Je vois.

Duo lui sourit, un peu gravement.

- Je comprends que tu te sois montré prudent, surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce serait plus toi qui ne devrait pas avoir envie de renouer avec moi...

HR le regarde avec perplexité.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Tu n'as pas su ?

- Pour la destruction de l'église ? Si.

- Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

- Je sais juste qu'elle a été détruite. Pour le reste, je n'en crois rien.

- Hex...

- HR. C'est mon nom désormais et toi tu n'es pas coupable de cette tragédie. Tu n'avais que huit ans.

Les yeux de Duo s'emplissent de larmes.

Il étreint à nouveau HR, de toutes ses forces, reconnaissant.

- Merci.

HR lui sourit puis prend un air sérieux.

- Si nous parlions de votre brouille maintenant ?

- Je sais, tu veux garder Heero. Pas la peine d'en parler, visiblement il ne demande que cela.

- Duo ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te prendre ton compagnon. Pour qui me prends tu ?

Duo soupire et baisse les yeux.

- Désolé, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Et tu ne fais plus grand chose.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus !

- Lui cuisiner quelque chose ?

Duo en resta muet de surprise.

- Lui cuisiner quelque chose ?

- Oui, puisque tu as appris à cuisiner, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

Sur ces mots HR se détourne.

- Tu vas où ? le rappelle Duo.

- Je retourne me coucher.

- Hein ?

- Et tu devrais en faire autant, il est tard et demain tu as du travail.

- Je connais pas ta cuisine !

- Sébastien t'aidera.

HR s'éloigne sans se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement la situation allait devenir amusante, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Il se rendormit, toujours souriant.

Le lendemain matin Sébastien se présente à leur table alors qu'ils sont encore en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

L'ambiance est nettement plus légère ce matin là.

Heero est toujours aussi silencieux, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse et son assiette, mais les deux autres discutent, évoquant leur passé commun, les larcins et les sottises qu'ils ont fait pendant ces trois ans passés dans la rue.

Heero ne dit rien, mais il n'en perd pas un mot.

Il se sent un peu jaloux.

Jusqu'à ce matin là il pensait qu'HR n'était lié qu'à lui.

Il a découvert avec déplaisir qu'il a connu Duo bien avant de le connaître lui.

Il trouve cela injuste.

Duo a déjà tellement d'amis, pourquoi faut il que le seul ami qu'il se soit fait en dehors des champs de batailles soit l'ami du natté ?

Sébastien et HR échange un regard.

Puis HR se tourne vers Duo.

- Prêt ?

Duo hoche la tête et se lève pour suivre Sébastien.

Heero cesse de ruminer sa contrariété et le regarde s'éloigner avec Sébastien, les sourcils froncés.

- Que vont ils faire ? demande t'il à HR.

HR lui adresse un sourire malicieux.

Depuis des semaines qu'il les côtoie il a cessé de porter son masque en leur présence.

Il sait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est dérangé par ses cicatrices.

- C'est une surprise. répond il.

Heero se renfrogne.

Alors lui aussi lui fait des cachotteries ?

Il n'est pas ami avec Duo pour rien.

HR pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Fais nous confiance, ce sera une bonne surprise.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises. grogne Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

-...

HR n'insiste pas.

Si Heero ne veut rien lui dire il ne peut pas l'y forcer.

Pourtant il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner.

- Lost, ma relation passée avec Duo ne menace en rien celle que tu as avec lui. Nous étions des enfants, de très jeunes enfants. Nous ne serons jamais plus que des amis lui et moi.

Heero ne bronche pas, ne fait pas de commentaires.

HR soupire et renonce.

Plus tard peut être...

Pendant ce temps Sébastien introduit Duo dans la cuisine.

L'idée qu'a eu HR ne lui plaît pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Il a été obligé de donner sa journée au cuisinier habituel, pour éviter que le pauvre homme ne s'épouvante de voir un débutant à ses fourneaux.

Sébastien sait par expérience qu'il va devoir effacer toutes traces d'un passage dans son domaine.

Il sait aussi que les cuisiniers du niveau de celui qui travaille pour HR sont extrêmement tatillons et n'aiment pas qu'on laisse quelqu'un profaner leur domaine.

Il espère que HR sait vraiment ce qu'il fait.

Parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de devoir remplacer le cuisinier hors de prix, au pied levé à cause d'une surprise.

Duo regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu.

La petite cuisine de la maison de Quatre n'a rien à voir avec celle, immense et équipée comme celle d'un restaurant qu'il vient de découvrir.

Quatre lui a permit d'apprendre quelques plats, pas à utiliser des ustensiles professionnels.

Il fait quelques pas hésitants, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Devant son air perdu Sébastien juge opportun d'intervenir.

Peut être que s'il participe à l'élaboration de la surprise il pourra réduire les dégâts.

Il se retrousse donc les manches avec résignation et rejoint le natté.

- Quels plats avez vous en tête ?

- Euh...

Sébastien réprime une grimace, ça promet.

Si celui qu'il est censé aider n'a pas même une seule idée, que vont ils pouvoir faire ?

Il se frotte l'arête du nez, essayant de réfléchir au plus vite.

Dire qu'il avait été si flatté d'entrer au service d'HR...

Prendre connaissance des produits disponibles lui semble primordial.

Résigné à devoir en faire plus qu'il ne le pensait, il sort son carnet et un stylo de ses poches puis entraîne Duo vers les réserves.

- Regardez les produits que nous avons, cela vous inspirera peut être pour choisir les plats que vous voulez faire.

Il essaie de garder un ton posé, professionnel.

Il ouvre la porte de la première réserve et observe ce que fait l'invité de son employeur.

Duo reste muet face à la profusion de légumes et de fruits qui vient de se dévoiler à lui.

Il n'en avait jamais vu autant.

Comme il reste longuement immobile et silencieux Sébastien se décide à choisir pour lui.

Il prend un panier disposé là pour recueillir les produits, attrape quelques tomates aux couleurs vives et diverses, une branche de basilic violet, puis referme la réserve.

- Nous allons commencer par l'entrée.

Dans l'autre réserve il prend un pot de grès empli de boules de mozzarella.

L'entrée sera simple mais elle devrait plaire, et au moins elle est à la portée de tous.

N'importe qui peut couper des tomates et du fromage en tranches égales.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pense.

Il pose le tout sur le plan de travail, tend un tablier, une planche à découper et un couteau à Duo.

- Commencez à couper, je vais chercher des assiettes pour disposer le tout.

Duo prend une profonde inspiration, passe le tablier, le noue, prend le couteau et commence à découper.

Lorsque Sébastien revient il manque laisser choir les assiettes qu'il apporte.

Les tranches sont inégales.

Les mains tremblantes il pose les assiettes sur le plan de travail et regarde ce qu'a fait le natté avec consternation.

HR lui avait tant vanté l'habileté de son ami...

Serait il en train de faire un mauvais rêves où le natté se paye t'il sa tête ?

Il est trop tard pour changer quelque chose à ce qui vient d'être fait et il n'a aucune envie de ressortir d'autres tomates, encore moins d'aller en acheter.

- Ce n'est pas mal pour un début... dit il avec effort.

Duo hoche la tête, mais son visage tendu montre qu'il n'est pas dupe et sait parfaitement que c'est pratiquement une catastrophe.

- Disposez les sur les assiettes, nous nous occuperons du fromage, du basilic et de l'assaisonnement plus tard. reprend Sébastien en se contrôlant avec soin.

Rester pro...fe..ssio...nnel... ne pas virer l'invité de son employeur de la cuisine avant que la surprise ne se transforme en catastrophe.

Duo s'exécute en silence, de plus en plus tendu.

Des heures plus tard Sébastien sort enfin de la cuisine, le visage curieusement figé.

Son sourire n'est plus qu'un souvenir depuis un bon moment.

L'heure du déjeuner est largement dépassée, la table n'est pas mise et la cuisine est à la limite d'être classée en zone sinistrée.

Duo sort derrière lui et file, la tête basse.

Ils ont réussi à faire un repas mangeable, mais c'est bien loin de la belle surprise qu'il escomptait.

Son instinct lui souffle qu'il vaut mieux pour lui éviter le majordome d'HR pendant quelques temps.

Sauf qu'il ne va pas pouvoir, vu que le dit majordome est partout dans la maison.

Plus qu'à espérer que malgré le quasi fiasco Heero soit sensible à la surprise et accepte de lui pardonner, qu'ils rentrent enfin chez eux.

Il se change et se lave en vitesse.

Sébastien qui a réussi, par miracle, à rester propre, s'empresse de mettre la table.

HR le rejoint et le considère avec soucis.

Jamais encore il n'a vu Sébastien avec une telle expression.

- C'était si dur que cela ?

Il voit les mains de Sébastien se crisper légèrement avant que son majordome lui fasse face, un sourire de commande, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, aux lèvres.

- Si monsieur veut bien m'excuser, je ne répondrai pas à la question de monsieur.

HR hoche la tête, le refus de répondre est une réponse en soit.

S'il veut garder Sébastien à son service il n'a pas intérêt à renouveler l'expérience.

Duo passe chercher Heero qui s'est réfugié dans la bibliothèque.

- Heero, tu viens manger ? Le repas est prêt.

Heero termine la page qu'il est en train de lire, en mémorise le numéro puis ferme le livre et le remet soigneusement à sa place.

Il suit ensuite Duo vers la terrasse.

- On mange tard aujourd'hui. fait il remarquer.

- J'ai préparé le repas. déclare Duo d'un ton mal assuré.

La main d'Heero attrape son bras et l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai appris à cuisiner. C'est cela ma surprise.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero s'écarquillent d'étonnement.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

Duo baisse les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois le seul à devoir cuisiner.

_FIN_

* * *

_Le personnage de l'ami d'enfance de Duo m'a été inspiré par le manga épisode zéro. Parmi la petite bande d'enfants des rues se trouve un petit blond avec un bandeau._


End file.
